Always and Forever is Annoying
by JessicaElizabethRayne
Summary: This fiction will now be a series of one-shots surrounding Hosie either together or with someone.
1. Hosie(Random)

_Always and Forever is annoying_

_By JessicaElizabethRayne (One-Shot) _

_Hope was sleeping soundly and couldn't wait for Tomorrow because Josie was coming back to School. What she didn't realize is that a kiss was about to be applied on her neck and little nipples down her shoulder blade. Hope opened her eyes, and her Girlfriend was kneeling beside her bed. _

_"Are you back?" Hope asked, and Josie told her about taking an early flight. _

_She put her hand on Josie's face and realize she was real. _

_"Don't worry, I'm not apart of Malivore, and I know you were checking," Josie told her woman, and Hope's wall came down that she has to hide her emotions. "I missed you so much." _

_"I was gone for a little while." Josie reminded her, and Hope told her, "Lizzie was sending videos of you with other girls just talking, and I knew what she was saying about you hooking up wasn't true." Josie rolled her eyes and told Hope, "I found out what she was doing, and I couldn't be around her. I'm so tired of her sometimes. It's draining for me to watch her attack everyone else and then me." _

_Hope held her girl as she sat up and told Josie, "As much as I'm not Lizzie's biggest fan right now, the family is always and forever. Everyone in my family wanted to strangle my Dad constantly; I included, but when it came down to it. They rallied together with my self-destructive yet very capable of taking care of himself Father and he died saving me. I know what's it like having that family member who drives you crazy, but in the end, I know you will protect her." Josie knew Hope was speaking from the Heart. _

_"I know babe, I just get so tired of her looking down her nose at you and not respecting my relationship." Josie vent to her woman, and Hope told her Girlfriend, "You could stay here." Josie smiled and asked, "Whatever will we do?" _

_They kissed over and over again then laid on the bed to make out. Everything above the waist came off, and that's as far as it went. In the morning, Hope woke up and exit her room, said hi to Landon who got his ass groped by Rafel. Josie was at the end of the hall with her hand out really to start the day. _


	2. Where are We?

_Always and Forever is Annoying_

_By_

_JessicaElizabethRayne_

_Part Two _

_Author's Notes: This story is connected to my Magicians Story called "What's Going On" and the soon to be Charmed stories called, "The Last Piece to the Puzzle." It takes place in 2x07 after Landon left, but the twist is Hosie is alive and well. _

_Hope, Josie, and Lizzie were in an empty room; they got up and found themselves all alone. _

_"What the Frack?" Lizzie asked, and Josie couldn't respond with a logical answer to her twin but added, "We are not in the Salvatore School right now." They all slowly got up, and Hope turned around to see a door. _

_"THere's a door right there." Hope opened the door to find M.G standing on the other say. _

_"Guys! I'm so glad to see you, I been through here for like hours..." M.G said, and then Hope was first to hug him. _

_"How did you get here?" M.G asked, and Lizzie asked him, "Do we look like we have answers?" _

_"We just got here, we had ice cream and next thing you know, we're in a room." Josie said, and M.G told them, "Guys, I got to show you what I found." So they follow M.G to a big control room, and it had computers as well as extra clothes, as well as a lot of Books. _

_"This is awesome! I feel like I'm in an actual comic!" M.G so happy that it disgusted Lizzie because of his most prior heinous crime, and the blonde asked, "Have you found anything useful besides having Nerdgasms?" _

_"Look at the table there are twenty chairs but look at the crest of four of them..." M.G pointed at them, and it was the crest of Salvatore School. _

_"Okay, this is freaky..." Josie said, and Lizzie added to that by saying, "I thought remembering that you're dating Hope was weird, that was traumatizing..." Hope gave Lizzie a look. _

_"I'm a Bitch! It's in my blood." The blond said, and Josie gave her a nudge because she was happy to remember being together with the tribrid._

_"This is like justice league, and Avengers all rolled into one," he said to girls, and Hope examined more of the chair. _

_"These six chairs...They have the same crest...Aunt Freya told me it was from the Charmed ones. She would mediate to learn about magic from other realities..." Hope said, and M.G finished the sentence with, "Are you kidding? Multi-verse! Are you serious?!" _


End file.
